villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Igole
Igole is a Bow Wow's pet of Nox and a supporting antagonist from Season 1 of Wakfu. He proves to be a very voracious and restless animal who is in charge of some missions that Nox gives him, capturing everything in his reach. Description Igôle has been stuck for two hundred years with Nox, subject to his ramblings and occasional death threats, and most likely being kept alive by unstable magic just so that Nox can have some remnant of his old life. It's left the poor animal rather high strung. His last appearance also strongly implies that he pines after the absence of Nox's children, which ultimately forms the basis of his Heel–Face Turn. History Used to live with the Coxen family, being the spoiled children's pet especially. While on the beach, while playing with his red ball, he fell into a cave where the eliacube was, visibly affected by his contact with the artifact. In just days, Igole is still alive and has become a powerful beast, willing to help his master. Series 2 centuries ago on the top of a rock, howled to in the moonlight, before finishing the episode 19. Gifted with amazing speed, Nox uses him to hunt down Yugo and Adamai while they look for Grougaloragran's Dofus in the desert. Igole the "doggie" of Nox was sent to their search and he eventually found them and he attacked Adamaï first. The young dragon tries to defeat him, but the electronic collar that Igole carries increases his strength. Igole is much faster than Yugo, Az and Adamaï. The only solution to escape him is to teleport into a shadowy area very far from him. Given the sunshine, the monster can not cross such a large distance in an area so exposed to the sun. He is obliged to wait in the shade for the sun to set. Meanwhile Yugo and his friends take the opportunity to get ahead by teleporting from one gray area to another. On the other hand poor Igole finds himself alone in the middle of the void and realizes too late that his jump is a bit too short. Yugo then watches him fall for several hundred meters. The precipice is so deep that he does not even see it crashing. Due in part to memories of his family life before Ogrest's Chaos resurfacing. A little Osamodas girl named Lotie that resembled her caused Igol to change his ways, and soon he was freed from Nox's control and now lives with her. She also calls him Crazy-Eyes. In the prequel, he was drawn as a dog. This is because Igol is a Bow Wow by species. Appearance Igole has colors that look very akin to a hyena, with a mane like a lion, and a body similar to that of a weasel or a lizard. Powers and Abilities Igole can travel at extremely fast speed (most likely given to him by his control collar) and has the ability to run on water to get from island to island when traveling oversea. Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Betrayed Category:Mute Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Elderly Category:Predator Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain